Apr17Updates
April 30th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Iron Fist *Animerica (show): Animerica Unlimited - Moribito, Part One *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Circle *The AngryJoeShow: Outlast 2 Angry Review *Projector: The Lost City of Z *MTG Magical Christmas Land: Modern GW Elves *State of the Parks: Star Wars Land Updates *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden Trilogy (SNES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 88 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: How to Be a Latin Lover April 29th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: The Digimon Movie *WTFIWWY: Live - Thousand Pound Bra *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Kiki's Delivery Service *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of April 2017 *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Dino Charge *Dena: Spotlight - The Cat Part 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Alien: Resurrection *MarzGurl Presents: Adrenaline Shots Comic *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 38 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword & The Circle April 28th, 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Super Saiyan Rose Explained *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Phoenix Forgotten *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Bye Bye Man *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play GoT (Ep. 5) *Screen Crashers: The Adventures of Hot Head Bloopers *Ask Lovecraft: Starting Point *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Wars: Thrawn *Lesbian Talk: Bartering Goats for Holographic Danishes *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Cereal and Cartoons + Damn Album Review April 27th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Lady Snowblood *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Nicholas Cage Performances *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Unforgettable *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 2 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/27/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 38 - SNES Mini, Capcom Infinite Release Date, No Kingdom Hearts 3 or Final Fantasy 7 Remake This Year, & Night Trap Remastered April 26th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Another Son of Sam *Weird Video Games: Donkey Kong 3 *Projector: Free Fire *BrightSci: WTF is Raspberry Pi? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Abattoir *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is This the Fascinating Toriyama Interview? *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Attack on Titan Movie Part 2 (End of the World) *Ask Lovecraft: You're Fired April 25th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - The WEIRDEST Jack and the Beanstalk *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! Complete Saga *Chris Stuckmann: Thoughts on Unforgettable *Sursum Ursa: History of Fanfic 6 - I Love You, Mary Sue *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gaming Wildlife Were 100% Honest With Us...2017 News Update *MasakoX: Dokkan Battle: 250 Stone Summon Session *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Attack on Titan Movie Part 1 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 41 April 24th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: The Dark Knight #1-3 *Lost in Adaptation: First Blood *Vampire Reviews: Once Bitten *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Windmill *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - How Does Chi-Chi Cope?! *Animerica: New Animerica Review Trailer! *Ask Lovecraft: Space *Lesbian Talk: Nitpicking the Doctor April 23rd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Ninja Turtles Cast References *Anime Abandon: Escaflowne: The Movie *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Boss Baby *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Free Fire *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor's Edge (Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 87 Review April 22nd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - This Is Your Drugs On Brain *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Stephen King's IT *Rap Critic Reviews: Kendrick Lamar - Humble (Specifically the Part About Photoshop) *Rocked Reviews: Incubus - 8 *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 37 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Samurai Jack Season 5 Part 1 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Baby Cakes *Weekly Manga Recap: Good Ol' Statue Punching *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 7 April 21st, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Fant4stic *MasakoX: What if Kid Goku Went Super Saiyan? Part 3 *Live on Film: Stop Making Sense *Comic Book Issues: Superman Reborn *Blood Splattered Cinema: 10K Subscriber Q&A *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jesus, Bro! Q&A *Vangelus Reviews: Darkhawk (Marvel Legends) *Ask Lovecraft: Favourite *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Dank Russian Memes April 20th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Undertaker Matches *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Riki-Oh - The Story of Ricky *MarzGurl Presents: Batman Begins *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Dust to Dust *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Krillin Killed Vegeta on Namek? *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Music Video *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 1 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 37 - Death of the NES Mini *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/20/17) April 19th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: God's Not Dead 2 *Chris Stuckmann: Childhood Trauma - Movies/Shows that Terrified Me *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Famous Games That Were Almost Licenses *MasakoX: A Dragonball Conversation - Universe Survival Arc Tactics w/Rhymestyle *Ask Lovecraft: The Adventure Zone *Vangelus: Prototype Playtime - ThreeA G1 Optimus Prime April 18th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Clockstoppers *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alien 3 - When Studios Interfere *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Available Now to Rent or Own! *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 6 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 40 April 17th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Athena #3 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Fate of the Furious *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Battlefront 2 Angry Trailer Reaction *Weekly Manga Recap: Maximum Hardness *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? *Ask Lovecraft: Voynich Manuscript *Chris Stuckmann: Movie Characters Watch The Last Jedi Trailer April 16th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): X-Men Apocalypse *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Thing *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Fate of the Furious *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - The Ultimate Computer *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden 2 Sigma and Plus (Xbox 360, PS3, Vita) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 86 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: T2 Trainspotting April 15th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Dine and Dive *What We Had to Watch: Hyrule - Pompeii Parody *Rap Critic Reviews: KYLE - iSpy (feat. Lil Yachty) *Dena: Spotlight - The Cat, Part 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Aliens *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 36 *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars The Last Jedi Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad Tries: Peeps Oreos April 14th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Pokemon: The First Movie *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Fate of the Furious *Diamanda Hagan: Godzilla vs Megalon Review *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Triggerhappy *Ask Lovecraft: Future Shock *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Doomtree's All Hands April 13th, 2017 *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Pre-Order Promo *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Motel Hell *Needs More Gay: Needs More Straight - The Matrix's Transgender Themes *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Zack Snyder Movies *Some Jerk with a Camera: Let's Eat The Zoo *Calluna: Calluna Tries Japanese Snacks Ft. The Dom *Timid Jester: Beauty & the Beast - Bloopers & Behind the Scenes *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/13/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 36 - Nintendo Bounties & Overwatch on the Nintendo Switch? April 12th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Zombies on Broadway *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Unbelievably Massive Franchises You've Probably Never Heard Of *The AngryJoeShow: Thor Ragnarok Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Routine *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Scourge (Transformers Generations) April 11th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is This the Best Joker Death? *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Nintendo vs. Sega: The Console Wars w/Nostalgia Critic *Stuff You Like: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 39 April 10th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Iron Man: The Animated Series 1x13 - The Wedding of Iron Man *Lost in Adaptation: Ella Enchanted *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Donnie Darko *The AngryJoeShow: IT Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Homesick April 9th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Power Rangers (2017) *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Smurfs: The Lost Village *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Going in Style *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Review (Nintendo DS) *Weekly Manga Recap: Blue Exorcist *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 85 Review *Vangelus: V-Diogames - Zelda: Breath of the Wild Gameplay April 8th, 2017 *Rap Critic Reviews: Jay-Z vs. Nas: Who Won? (Takeover vs. Ether) *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - RoboCop *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - The Expanse *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 35 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Super Saiyan Explained *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Smurfs - The Lost Village *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Family Appreciation Day *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 5 April 7th, 2017 *MasakoX: My Top 10 Anime *Specials: Fant4stic - 1st Viewing *Projector: Smurfs - The Lost Village *Rocked Reviews: The Maine - Lovely, Little, Lonely *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Power Rangers *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Personal Shopper *MarzGurl Presents: Gameplay Request - Snipperclips *Ask Lovecraft: April *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Drake's More Life April 6th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Without Warning *Specials: Top 5 Worst Walter Banasiak Performances *Live on Film: Apocalyptica - Life Burns Tour Film Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Void *Brad Tries: The APORKalypse *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 4 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 35 - Overwatch Cheaters & Persona 5 Streaming Problems *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/6/17) April 5th, 2017 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Shape of You by Ed Sheeran *The Cinema Snob: The Smuffs *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: X-Files - Our Town *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Officer Downe *MasakoX: A Dragonball Conversation - What If This Was Dragon Ball? *Ask Lovecraft: Love And Other Poisons April 4th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Fant4stic *Some Jerk Visits: Knott's Berry Farm *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Mascots Cancelled For Incredibly Messed Up Reasons *MasakoX: The True Cost of Feeding Goku *Twatty Who Reviews: Doctor Screw (Eps 1-3) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 7 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Ep. 38 April 3rd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #4 *Dom Reviews: Power Rangers *The AngryJoeShow: Mass Effect: Andromeda Angry Review *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Spirit Bomb Explained *Ask Lovecraft: Public Office *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play GoT Ep. 4 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Horror Pack (March 2017) April 2nd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Independence Day: Resurgence *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Ghost in the Shell *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: A Look At Garak *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alien *The AngryJoeShow: Ghost in the Shell Angry Movie Review *Rocked Reviews: Demon Hunter - Outlive *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden Black and Sigma Plus (Xbox, PS3, Vita) *Weekly Manga Recap: What Just Happened?!? *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 84 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Boss Baby *Vangelus: V-Diogames - 1-2 Switch with Blind Gamer's Steve Saylor April 1st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Intersection House of Pancakes *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *Rap Critic Reviews: Childish Gambino - Redbone *The Yomarz Show: Fable II *Rocked Reviews: Mastodon - Emperor of Sand *Dena: Spotlight - The Cat: Introduction *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Teaser Breakdown *MMO Grinder: Revelation *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 34 (April Fools) *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power Rangers 2017 Movie *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ghost in the Shell *Weird Video Games: Let's Play Wall Street Kid *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The History of Saiyans Category:Content Category:Updates